


An arrangement

by Kats1997



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, I suck at tags, M/M, Ministry of Virtue spoilers, Murdoch Mysteries Season 14, Murdoch Mysteries episode The Ministry of Virtue, No Beta, Season 14 Spoilers, Season 14 episode 6 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: I needed to write a fic to try and make sense of what happened in tonight's episode and this is what I came up with.
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts, Jacker Walker/Clara Cartwright (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	An arrangement

Watts sat in the corner on the pub that him and Jack use to attend. He used to love this place but now he doesn’t know what to feel about it. He sighs and grabs the pint in front of him and taking a big gulp of it before setting the now empty glass down. He motioned the bar keep for another before getting lost in thought once more.

“Is this seat taken?” offered a male voice

Watts sighed once more and turned to tell the man that he could have it only for the words to die off when he realized who was talking to him.

“No it’s not.” Offered Watts glaring at the man as he fished out money to pay his tab “Neither is this one.”

“Llewel—” began Jack only for Watts to push past him and head towards the exit

“Good day Mr. Walker.” Offered the Detective coldly only to stop in his stride when Jack grabbed his arm

“Please just give me five minutes, that’s all I ask for.”

Watts stopped trying to free himself and nodded before heading outside as Jack followed him.

“This way.” Offered Jack as he led them into an ally way

Watts followed him only to stop when his eyes landed on a certain beam that had a group of crates by it. He stared at it only t to turn towards Jack with a glare.

“Really? Here you brought me… _here_.”

Jack frowned at this and looked at the beam and crates before he began to open his mouth only for Watts to cut him off.

“Just...start talking.” Stated the Detective harshly

“I’m sorry, for hurting you, I never meant too. But llewe—”

“Detective Watts only my friends can call me that.”

Jack gave him a hurt look before nodding

“But Detective we need to be real—”

“Like your feelings for Ms. Cartwright?”

Jack got quiet at this before humming

“She’s a nice woman, she will make a fine wife.” he offered in a monotone voice

“You need to work on your acting, no one will believe you if you don’t.”

“Look do I want to marry her? No! Do I have a choice No—”

“That’s where you are wrong, no one is forcin—”

“If I do not marry her what happened to my store will keep happening or I will end up in prison again or worse! Your right no one is holding me at gunpoint but without me doing this I could end up in that way.”

“What will you do when she starts to question the lack of certain activities?”

“She won’t.”

“So you will go so far to—”

“No, she won’t question it we’ve come to an agreement.”

Watts looks down at his watch to see it hit the five-minute mark before putting it away and nodding for Jack to continue. The butcher looked relieved at this.

“I’m sure you can tell that Clara is with child, it of course is not mine.” Offered Jack “So we made a deal I will support her and her child as my wife and child in exchange for—”

“A woman who will be your wife in every way.”

“Not in everyway just in everyway that matters to society.” Offered Jack

“Is she aware that you are—”

“Yes, I met her at a _party_.”

“She was at a party?”

“She is the niece of one of the hosts.”

“I assume she was also at the party to find a willing man to be her husband?”

“Yes.”

“And you volunteered?”

“Not at first but after what happened…I knew I needed help—”

“I was helping—”

“Llew…Detective I know you did but you also put yourself in harms way and I’ve told you since we started our relationship I cannot stand to see you in harms way especially if it was because of me.”

Watts eyed him before sighing and nodding

“I understand, good day Mr. Walker and congratulations on your—”

“Wait, now that I have Clara, I was thinking that perhaps we could pick off where we left off?”

“Jack…” sighed Watts “You said you cannot stand to see me in harms—”

“With Clara as my cover we will have an ally someone who can help us.”

“Will she? Will she cover for us when the police arrest us or if people begin to vandalize your store once more?”

“Yes because she’s seen it in her life, her uncle and his partner have the same arrangement with the partner’s wife.”

“And it’s working?”

“It has been for the last 45 years.”

“45?”

“Yes 45, they’ve had this arrangement since it was punishable by death to be together.”

“And the partner?”

“She enjoys it or as she put it I gained all I have without ever having to tire myself by satisfying him what more could a woman ask for?”

Watts huffed out a laugh at this

“So what do you say?”

Watts eyed Jack before sighing and nodding earning a huge smile from the man only for the butcher to frown when Watts stopped him from touching him.

“I’m still mad at you.” Huffed out the Detective

“I’ll make it up to you what do you say to a nice roast with potatoes?”

“I would say I’ll see you tonight with a bottle of wine that will pair nicely with it.”

“So until tonight?”

“Until tonight.”

Jack and Watts smiled once more at one another before they went their separate ways.


End file.
